The invention relates generally to tape drives and, more particularly, to a tape drive head cleaner that uses a cleaning pad mounted in the tape drive.
Information is recorded on and read from a moving magnetic tape with a magnetic read/write head positioned next to the tape. The magnetic xe2x80x9cheadxe2x80x9d may be a single head or, as is common, a series of read/write head elements arranged individually and/or in pairs within the head unit. Data is recorded in tracks on the tape by moving the tape lengthwise past the head. The head elements are selectively activated by electric currents representing the information to be recorded on the tape. The information is read from the tape by moving the tape longitudinally past the head elements so that magnetic flux patterns on the tape create electric signals in the head elements. These signals represent the information stored on the tape.
The performance of the head may be adversely effected by debris that often accumulates on the head. Consequently, the head should be cleaned periodically to remove debris. Several different techniques and devices have been used to clean the head. Cleaning tape cartridges use abrasive tape to clean the head. U.S. Pat. No. 5,671,108 describes an open cell foam cleaning pad used in a cleaning cartridge instead of a cleaning tape.
The head cleaning device is built into some tape drives. The IBM Magstar 3590(trademark) tape drive, for example, includes a cleaning brush that contacts the head during the tape threading operation. As the leader block on the tape is pulled into the tape cartridge, the leader block hits a lever that brings the cleaning brush into contact with the head. An actuator moves the head up and down to provide a scrubbing action between the head and the brush.
A prior art brush, such as the brush used in the IBM Magstar 3590, is shown in the front and side elevation views of FIGS. 1 and 2. These brushes 2 are quite narrow since the bristles 4 are crimped into a holder 6. If a wider brush is desired, multiple brushes are placed side by side. This configuration adds to the cost and complexity of the cleaning device. Also, since the holder must grasp the bristles, it is not possible to make a brush that is very short, about 2-3 mm, along the length of the bristles. Hence, some tape drive designs may not have enough room to accommodate this type of cleaning brush. Further, it is difficult to hold the bristles securely in place using crimped holder brushes. Any stray bristles that are dislodged from the holder during brushing operations could seriously effect the performance of the tape drive, or even cause the drive to fail.
Accordingly, the present invention is directed to a head cleaning device that utilizes a cleaning pad to help overcome some of the disadvantages of conventional head cleaners. The head cleaner of the present invention includes a cleaning pad in which a multiplicity of fibers are integrated into and project from a backing by, for example, sewing or weaving the fibers into the backing. Preferably, the fibers and backing are made from an electrically conductive or semi-conductive material to minimize electro-static charge build up. In one exemplary embodiment of the invention, the cleaning device is incorporated into a tape drive that includes a transducer head, tape guides configured to guide the tape over the head, and a cleaning mechanism. The cleaning mechanism, which is configured to engage the head, includes the cleaning pad mounted to a carrier disposed near the head. As summarized above, the cleaning pad is constructed of a multiplicity of fibers integrated into and projecting from the backing.